The New Adventure of Sarah
by Cloelius Princess
Summary: This is just a draft of one of my ideas of what could have happen if Sarah have returned to the Labyrinth soon after that night. She and Jareth could have made peace and who knows what more... No lemons.Sorry.


The New Adventure of Sarah

**(This is pretty much like a draft of my idea. I publish this a long time ago in another website but never got enough reviews to think about writing more. Enjoy)**

Some months pass after Sarah adventure in the Labyrinth. Every weeks she speak to her new friends: Hoggle, Ludo, Dydimus and many others. They speak about the Labyrinth, the all-days problems, and do many jokes all the time. Sometimes, when their parent's go out, she takes her little brother to her room. Now the relations between then both go well. She had learned that he's just a baby and that he can´t do many things yet. That he needs her to take care of him. And that didn't seem so bad now.  
One night, when Sarah look into the mirror, seems to her that the image of her friends is weaker than before. When she asks them, they say that something is wrong in the Goblin Kingdom. Jareth disappear in the Castle after that night and put out every single goblin that lives there once. Anyone knows anything about what happens to him, but every single day they feel more tired and weak. The Labyrinth is becoming a ruin and everyone's talks about what may happen next. Some goblins try to enter the castle, but the doors are closed and locked.  
Sarah decides that it's time to go back there, worried about the situation. Something must be wrong out there. She put some things in a backpack and threw a quick look around. Then close her eyes and enter the mirror.  
She discovered herself in a house in the city of Goblin, at the foot of the castle. At least this time she didn't need to do the entire Labyrinth. His friends were at her side. They take a seat together on a nearby tavern and try to understand the situation. Hoggle remember that the Labyrinth and the entire kingdom were connected with the king himself. So probably, the problem is Jareth. He must be in great danger. Sarah feels a chill up the spine. Because of his victory before Jareth, the whole kingdom is in danger. The only solution is to enter the castle and quickly.  
In the middle of the night, they try to enter in the castle, one at the time. Anything happens. Suddenly Sarah feels a urge to call out loud Jareth. Her scream echoes through the walls and the door s open finally. Sarah and the other s run inside all together, with torches. In the end, they find Jareth in the throne room on the ground, unconscious way. Sarah runs to him and try to wake up him. He opens his eyes and look to Sarah, tears in his eyes and on hers.  
With the help of Ludo, the bigger one, they move Jareth to a close by room. He's very weak and almost without magic. That's why things are going so bad in the kingdom. After getting him something to drink and to eat, there is nothing more to do than waiting and take care of him. For two days Sarah stays at his side, without resting much time. During the second night, they're alone in the room. Jareth start to get cold. Sarah lies down beside him in bed, trying to keep Jareth warm. In despair, she understands that in fact she cares about him, that she didn't want him to die. And she wishes again. Sarah wishes that Jareth could get better. If necessary, she will remains in the Goblin Kingdom forever in return.  
His voice replied in thought. Thanked her for the sacrifice that is willing to do for him. Tell her that he learn what is like to love someone because of her. And ask her a small kiss.  
Sarah kisses him without thinking for too long. And he does matches weakly. In thought he assures her that now he will be fine.  
One week later we find them in good peace. Jareth it's getting better every day, the goblins had come back to the castle. Sarah had learned in all this time together that Jareth isn't as bad as she had always thought. And she like the way sometimes he look at her. They have shared many good moments in the past days.  
Jareth likes to have Sarah with him. He likes her company. Finally he has someone with who he can speak freely. But sometimes he sees in her eyes that she's missing her home, her family. And he understands that. After all, be surrounded by thousands of goblins can be really strange. In a very nice way of speaking. He feels that she need to go back home, at least for some time. Even if she had promised to stay forever. He loves her. And a bird in a cage it's always a bird in a prison. He was not able to force her to stay there just because of a promise.  
An afternoon he calls her to go to the garden, take a walk. Sarah goes. She likes the garden. They can see the Labyrinth from there. It's getting better too, as his master. The walls seem more solid now. Soon there will be no evidence of what had happened. Jareth takes a seat and ask Sarah to join him. He talks with her about what he has decided. She can go home if she wants. She's not a prisoner. Even if she made that promise. He just made a condition: She had to come back sometimes, to see him, and all the others. She hugs him enchanted. Later, suspicious, asks why he is so good with her now. He gives one of his half smiles and tells Sarah he likes her too much to arrest her there any longer. She kisses him in the face shyly and then both are stained.  
Sarah returned home the next day, after having made a great feast in the castle. The time had not passed. It was the dawn. Sarah thanked Jareth this great little favor. In this way, nobody had given for his absence.


End file.
